Un jour tu me comprendras
by Redpepp
Summary: Hermione est seul pour sa dernière année à Poudlard. En plus de solitude elle devra partager ses appartements avec un professeur. Snape ! L'année risque d'être mouvementée


**Les personnages présents sont à JK Rowling **  
**Severus Snape est toujours en vie. **  
**Rating M !**

Hermione était seul, comme toujours depuis la fin de la guerre. Les garçons lui avaient tourné le dos. Harry avais fort changé après sa victoire contre lord Voldemort et avais pris la grosse tête. Ron lui profiter de son amitié avec Harry pour sortir avec tout ce qui bouge. Aucun des deux hommes ne voulait faire leur dernière année à Poudlard. Hermione ne profita pas de la fin de la guerre, elle avait qu'une seule envie avoir sa vie d'avant. Aller en cours était pour elle le moyen de retourner à une vie normal. Alors elle était seule dans sa grande chambre des préfets. La chambre était décoré avec gout, elle était chaleureuse avec une grande bibliothèque. Tout pour lui plaire. Elle ne savait pas qui elle aurait comme collègue, mais s'attendais au pire. Mais pour le moment elle devait défaire ses valises et allez voire la directrice Mcgonagall.  
Arriver dans le bureau de la directrice Hermione ce senti nostalgique, comme si une partie d'elle était restée à la guerre. Mcgonagall l'attendais le sourire aux lèvres, elle était heureuse de revoir Hermione.  
\- Hermione installe toi je t'en prie. Comment vas-tu depuis la guerre ?  
\- J'ai connu mieux pour ne pas vous mentir, mais je commence à aller mieux. Hermione n'aimait pas parler d'elle-même et ça se voyait.  
\- Il y a quelque changement cette année, ton collègue ne sera pas un étudiant cette année mais un professeur car la guerre a fait beaucoup de dégât que la magie ne peux par réparer, donc nous avons dû regrouper les professeurs avec les étudiants de septième année. Mcgonagall avait le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Alors qui vivra avec moi ? Hermione était choqué vivre avec un prof partager l'intimité d'un logement avec quelqu'un qui lui fera cours.  
\- Les chambre non pas encore était attribué mais sache que tu ne pourras pas changer de colocataire durant l'année, le choix se fera pas tirage au sort. Excuse-moi Hermione mais j'ai justement une réunion qui m'attend, tu seras ce soir après le diner qui partagera le logement avec toi. Puis la vielle chouette partie.  
Hermione était choqué. Comment la directrice peut-elle laisser faire ça. Elle avait envie et peur à la fois de savoir qui sera le prof.

L'heure était venu de diner, mais Hermione ne mangea rien trop stressé pour manger. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les dernières années n'était pas nombreux, beaucoup sont mort durant le combat, d'autre on arrêter les cours après la bataille. Durant la cérémonie d'ouverture le choixpeau fit un bon boulot plus de vingt sorcier avait étaient mis à gryffondor une chance que poufsouffle n'avait pas eu. Mcgonagall fit, après la répartition des élèves un discourt émouvant en mémoire au mort durant la bataille finale. Hermione rester stoïque face à ce discourt trop souvent entendu. En effet après la guerre tous les jours pendant un mois les journaux marqués le nom des morts. Hermione savais leurs nom par cœur malheureusement. Mcgonagall annonça aussi aux septièmes années qu'ils auront un appartement avec un professeur pour laisser de la place aux autres années. Tous les septièmes années se mirent à raller. Au bout de cinq minutes voyant que cela ne changera rien il se mit à pariais sur qui il sera leur colocataire. Hermione regarda les professeurs, elle espère avoir un prof calme et rarement présent.  
Après le repas, Hermione décida d'aller faire un tour, elle manquer d'air. Trop de souvenir horrible lui revenez en mémoire, les garçons lui manqué énormément, ses frères, ses deux meilleurs amis était occuper de s'amuser de faire la fête. Pendant qu'elle était à Poudlard. Puis en se baladant elle revécu la bataille final qui était graver a jamais dans sa mémoire. Elle décida de s'assoir dans l'herbe pour fumer une cigarette. Hermione a commencé à fumer quelque temps après la bataille. C'était devenu une habitude. Quand elle était triste ou fatigué elle avait besoin de sa dose de nicotine.  
Au bout d'une heure Hermione rentra dans ses dortoirs avec peur, mais heureusement pour elle, aucun prof en vue. Sauf deux petites valises, noir sans grande intérêt. Hermione décida alors d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin elle senti l'odeur du café, le prof était là. Surement occupé de déjeuner. Hermione prit peur et décida de s'habiller plus convenablement En effet son petit short n'était pas vraiment une bonne tenus pour rencontrer son colocataire. Une fois habillé elle prit son courage à deux mains et sorti. Le professeur était de dos, mais elle le reconnu rapidement. Snape était son colocataire, le pire professeur que Poudlard. Elle n'osa pas bougé. Puis Snape se retourne la regarde et part dans la chambre, comme si de rien était. Hermione était très mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'il avait survécu et l'avez vue lors du repas, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir un homme comme colocataire.

**Voilà le chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Dite-moi si selon vous il y a des modifications à faire. C'est ma première fiction alors tout conseil sera accueilli les bras grands ouvert. A la semaine prochaine. **


End file.
